The Light Behind the Dark
by RosesAndSmiles
Summary: They can't see the beauty. The elegance is lost in their eyes. The grace too soft for their hard souls. That's why I left. Rated T for caution. FAX
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light Behind the Dark<strong>

_Prologue_

Nobody knew what I did. Nobody has seen what I have. They don't feel the way I do.

I am unique, yes, but I am also lonely.

It seems as if time stops with him. Yet, only too soon I realize I can't stay any longer.

It would feel so good if, only once, I could be free. Free to sing what song I want. Free to dance with whom I choose. Free to run and jump and laugh and play. Free to let my hair down while the wind runs through it, making me shiver. Free to color outside the lines. Free to read of heartbreak and tragedy, love and adventure.

When he's with me, for just one moment, I am. With him, I'm not constantly being watched or controlled. I can grasp the songs and stories in my heart, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll even dream about them at night. But when he leaves, my entire world falls, all over again.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

The, I'll return home. My mother and father will come in, and tell me they love me. Yeah, yeah, of course. And next, my sister will come in; my little Angel. She'll tell me all about her day, and about how much she can't wait to be like me. I'll certainly miss her more than anybody after I'm gone. After Angel, Eliza will come in, and prepare my bed for me to sleep in.

Then, I'm alone. I can think. I can dream. I can imagine. I can remember.

Soon, it will be just us two. No servants, or rules, or schedules, or meetings, or thinking.

We'll be free to sing and dance and run and laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

Then, I'll wake up. Eliza will dress me. I'll have breakfast outside while Victoria and Ethel tend the garden in front of me. I'll sit and watch the methodical pulling and pressing. But not one of the servant girls will talk, or laugh, or run, or play, or sing. Just like they were trained to.

Then, just like every other morning, I'll tell myself that they're just as trapped as I am; born into their dreadful life. Not a choice. Not like the villagers I see from my window. Not like the little boys and girls who can dance and sing and run and laugh and not have anywhere to be. Not like He can.

I'll tell myself to speak with the girls. But then I'll tell myself that they'll be afraid of me.

The princess talking to her servant girls?

But, really, I'm just as afraid of them as they are of me. I'll just ignore them like every other morning.

And life will continue as usual.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

I'll go to lessons and pretend to listen. I'll do the work without thinking. I'll be there, but not really. In my head, I'll be dancing. I'll be singing. And laughing. And playing.

He'll be there too.

Then, I'll remember that I have to face reality.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

I'll go to lunch. My father will have his business men there. I'll be polite, but empty. Nothing but a shell.

They'll tell me I'm beautiful, smart, and I'm perfect for some prince in a land far away.

I'll pretend to care. The only one I really care about is Him.

And soon I'll see him again. Soon.

And soon, there will be no more business men, no more lessons, no more empty shell. It will just be us. Together. Always.

Then I'll realize it's time for me to leave.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

Next I'll have some speech somewhere I don't care about, and I'll tell people exactly what they want to hear.

Then, I'll come home. My parents will go to some banquet, and finally, it will be time.

I'll see Him again.

Then everything will repeat. Just like every other day.

Again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Even if you thought it was awful, please TELL ME!**

**I really, really want to hear from you!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	2. That Winter Evening

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Light Behind the Dark<strong>

_That Winter Evening_

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

_I was sinking, down, down, down. The water around me was colder than ice, and my lungs couldn't take it anymore._

_I was squirming and grabbing, but my hands remained empty._

_Dark hands reached for me, but the moment I made contact, I let go. They were burning, like fire in the water. _

_The bony fingers remained in front of me, tauntingly reaching. No matter how hard I swam, I remained in the same place. I was stuck. Drowning._

_Suddenly, when my lungs were about to burst, I was playing in the garden, laughing._

_I was four, and had just escaped from Mother lecturing me._

_But the laughter was distant, and my smile felt fake, overused. Or maybe underused. I could never tell._

_My running slowed, and the laughter faded completely. I had discovered a secret cave._

_When I looked inside, there was an unfamiliar man._

"_Took you long enough, Maxie," he said, grabbing for me. I screamed, struggled, and fought, but nothing helped._

_He started laughing and laughing, but why? _

"_Oh, Maxie, Maxie, Maxie…"_

I woke up gasping for breath. It was the same dream every night. Nothing ever changed.

I got out of bed once I had caught my breath, and looked out my window. The sun had just started to rise.

Pink, orange, blue, and yellow streamed across the open sky above my parents' village, turning the snow various colors. It was so beautiful. So simple.

I wish life could be that simple. No meetings, lunches, lessons, or speeches. Just colors. Nothing but colors.

I walked back to my bed and sat down. Eliza, my main servant girl, should be in soon to dress me.

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Today's my seventeenth birthday. Joy. A day where everyone will be looking at me. Letting me decide. Asking me what I want. Giving me extra attention. My favorite thing in the world.

How come I can't just be alone? Why did I have to be born as a princess? I never would have asked for any of this! Why can't I -

"Good morning Miss Maximum! Happy Birthday!" Eliza walked in, promptly interrupting my thoughts. Whatever, it's not liked anyone cared, anyway.

"It's just Max, Eliza." I mumbled. Just like every other morning.

Remind me again why my life was so repetitive?

"Are you ready for your big day, Miss Maximum? Your parents arranged something special for you! I was told to keep it a secret, but I'm afraid I just can't! It's a celebration! Can you believe it? A festival! In the village! All for you! Isn't that exciting? I myself can't wait, and I'm not even going to be participating! And….."

She rambled on and on, but I wasn't giving attention. Then, I realized something.

"Wait, Eliza, did you say in the village?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes, Miss Maximum." She replied, almost questioningly.

"You mean to say, that my parents are allowing me outside of the castle territories? That I won't be trapped inside? That I will be able to see the village in person, and not just from my window?"

"Yes, Miss Maximum," she replied now understanding my excitement. "It will be yours one day, after all. Once you have a suitable husband, that is."

"Right, right," I said, my happiness fading at the mention of the word 'husband'. Ick. My parents were obsessed with finding me a suitor before my eighteenth birthday. Sure, they had good reasoning, but I didn't want it. I didn't want to rule the kingdom alongside some cocky prince I barely knew. I wanted to explore other kingdoms, to find love on an adventure, not by force. I wants to-

"Miss Maximum, are you ready to be dressed?" Eliza seemed keen on interrupting my thoughts today. Must be the _excitement._

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

As I soon found out, excitement spread in this castle like fleas on a dog. After I was dressed in an elegant blue gown, Eliza led me downstairs to my garden for breakfast. When I arrived, even Victoria and Ethel, my other servant girls, were giggling. They quieted down the second they saw me, of course, but, they never make noise.

My mother and father even joined me for breakfast today. They _never_ come to my wing of the castle. Well, except for lectures and to say goodnight, but other than that, _never._

Oh, yes, I remember. They must be here to tell me about my birthday celebration. I almost forgot that Eliza wasn't allowed to mention it. Great, now I have to act surprised. Thanks, Eliza! Don't you just love extra effort?

"Maximum, dear," my mother started, "we have planned something very different for today, that we also feel is very appropriate. We planned a banquet in the village for your birthday celebration!" She looked at me expectantly.

"Wow, Mother! That was so wonderful of you to do! Thank you so very much!" I tried to get my surprised look from earlier, but I doubt it was any good.

"I love you, Mother. I love you, Father," I said, kissing their cheeks as I left to go back upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened my creaky wooden door to see that Eliza had laid on my bed the most recent of her gowns that she had been making. It was gorgeous! It was the most beautiful emerald you could find, and it flowed like waves, rolling down. The beading and lace were in extravagant, detailed patterns. It had thin, but not too thin, sleeves that would fall gently on my shoulders, as if sleeping.

I hated to say, though, that as exquisite as the dress was, I would not like to wear it. I never liked dresses.

Even after wearing them every day, I always felt vulnerable. It's not like I ever had a need to protect myself, but…. I'm not sure I could last through the whole celebration with such a heavy dress, and no breaks.

How can you get away when everyone is looking at you?

I sat and pondered for a while, and, soon, and idea started forming in my head….

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I woke as the sun rose, high above my head.

I didn't even think as I followed my morning routine.

Get out of bed. Dress. Feed and warm the horses. Get eggs from the chicken coop. make breakfast over the fire. Wake my mother.

Why was life so repetitive? It must be great to live inside of the castle. Never having to tend your own animals, or garden, or do anything for yourself.

As I was eating breakfast, Mother told me something I was definitely not expecting.

"You know Nicholas, today is Princess Maximum's birthday."

"Yes, Mother. You mentioned it yesterday."

"Ah, you were listening. But, yesterday I did not mention that the princess is having her birthday celebration here, in the village."

"What?" I said, nearly yelling. "I mean, 'No, you seem to have left that part out.'"

I did sort of have a thing for the princess. But, then again, what male villager of eighteen didn't have a thing for her? She was so beautiful. Perfect in every way.

Of course, I had only seen her while I was walking near the castle, she hadn't even been outside of the gates before.

"Do you think I might get to-? Never mind. It's ridiculous." I said sadly.

My mother gave me a look so forlorn that it almost broke my heart. We weren't what you would call a wealthy family.

"I'm going to prepare," my mother and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. We may not have money, but we were definitely happy.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped outside and held the old, rusted door for my mother. The air was clean and crisp. The sun gleamed off the snow in the most perfect way. We walked to the center of the town together. It didn't look the same at all! The whole town was there! There were magicians, musicians, ribbons, flowers, banners, food, and dancers everywhere you looked.

_Only the best for the princess._ That's why I could never meet her. In no way was I the best. Well, the best at being poor, maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting around for a while, half-participating in a conversation with a few of my friends ( I wasn't one to talk much), the castle gates opened. Finally!

First, the king and queen walked out of the gates. Loud applause followed in an instant. Next, little princess Angel walked out, her blonde curls bouncing, her blue dress flowing. More clapping.

Then, Princess Maximum walked out. Her green gown was breath-taking. She was breath-taking. As she walked into the town, she had a wonder-struck look on her face. But, it was almost mixed with irritation?

She walked so gracefully, that I almost thought she was a dream.

As she strolled, she was bombarded with people from every direction, but she didn't even seem to notice. But when she walked by me, she made eye-contact.

Her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate-honey brown. I was captivated.

I don't remember a thing after that.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing I knew, it was evening. The sun was just saying farewell when someone accidentally brushed my arm. I turned to say I was sorry, but got lost in the eyes of Princess maximum, in her peasants dress and hood?

It couldn't be, right?

She was still staring at me, so it's not her. I'm not anything to look at.

It was NOT her.

But it was.

No.

Yes, it was.

Now I'm really quite confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me! Even if you didn't! Please, please tell me!<strong>

**I understand it wasn't the best, but later chapters will be better. I promise!**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	3. Dreaming

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light Behind the Dark<strong>

_Dreaming_

**Max**

"Maximum? How come nobody could find you today, at _your_ birthday party? Where were you?"

"Oh, Mother, I was just, you know, socializing. With…villagers…that I met. Should not I at least _know _the people Iwill one day rule over?" My answer to Mother's question was awkward and unconvincing, but it seems she bought it.

"I suppose, dear, but _nobody _could find you!"

"Then I guess you weren't looking hard enough. Where is this discussion going, anyway, Mother?"

"Nowhere," my mother sighed. "Goodnight, Maximum."

"Goodnight, Mother."

It's not as if I was lying, technically. I was, I in a sense, not there. There was one less princess than there should've been, but there was also one extra peasant girl, if you know what I mean.

I just can't stand having all eyes on me, while everyone is asking me questions, and giving me things, and just talking and talking and talking. It got so frustrating. I had to get away. It was all going well until I saw those eyes.

They were dark, an almost black color, sort of like onyx. They were deep, but hard to read at the same time. I could tell the one who possessed the eyes had a fragile heart, but was tough and didn't let anyone know. They were a door to his soul, but they also blocked everything out.

They were beautiful, understanding.

I wonder what that peasant was like. Who were his friends? What kind of a character did he have? Was he smart? Not like it mattered, but I just couldn't keep him from my head! Was it strange to think these things?

I wonder if I could see him again…. No, Max, that's ridiculous.

Princesses don't become friends with their villagers. Do they?

It would be nice to have just _one_ friend besides Angel and Eliza. I get so lonely. Books entertain me, but they can't listen to my problems and give me advice. They won't run or jump or laugh or play.

Eliza would tell me she can't get involved on my business and Angel was only nine! And, there was no way I was going to talk to my parents, they just wouldn't understand.

I lay down in my bed to try and sleep. I didn't really want to though; my nightmare would just come back. Then I would wake up before the sun even rose, and go back to sleep just to have my nightmare again.

Well, wish me luck.

* * *

><p>My dream wasn't a nightmare, for the first time in years. It was different, better, and so much more magical.<p>

_I was swimming. The water was warm and relaxing. No bony hands taunting me. I was free. But the water was dark, and something was off._

_Then, I realized I was not swimming in a lake, but eyes. His eyes. They were the deep onyx eyes. _

_It was peaceful, calm. Then, I was in a lake. He was there. We were free together._

_There was laughter and smiles and splashing. When the sun finally left the sky…_

It was over. In reality, the sun had just come up.

* * *

><p>Why was he in my dreams now? What did he matter? All that happened was that I bumped into him, and stared at him awkwardly. What does that mean?<p>

In my head, it meant that I needed to see him again….

x.x

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

x.x

**Fang**

I came inside from feeding the chickens this morning, and could not get two things out of my head. Both things revolved around one person. Would you like to take a guess who?

It's Princess Maximum, if you didn't already guess. I really hope you did!

I know it was her in the peasant's uniform yesterday, I just can't figure out why.

Anyway, the way she looked at me yesterday had to mean something! I felt like I could read her soul, when our eyes met yesterday. She was tough, but delicate. She was soft, but didn't like to show that all the time. She was very unhappy or unsatisfied with her life.

It was almost unnerving, how well I could read the _princess._

I wonder if she thinks about me. Of course she doesn't! She's the princess and I'm just some lowly villager who creepily stared at her. She's probably off doing something right now, thinking about fun it was yesterday to be in the spotlight of the entire village. She most likely forgot about me the moment she walked away.

And, just to make things more strange, I had a dream about her last night. That's the second thing on my mind.

* * *

><p>In the dream…<p>

_We were swimming, wild and free. She laughed carelessly, while splashing water all around. Her laugh was so beautiful, like a dove singing._

_I looked in her eyes, she looked right back into mine. I got lost in the chocolate brown that made me feel like life would never be dreadful again. Everything would be happy._

_I would be happy. It felt never-ending, until the sun waved good-bye…_

And I came back to reality.

* * *

><p>I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was replaying in my mind, over and over.<p>

Even Mother noticed, at breakfast.

"Nicholas, is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, Mother, I suppose I'm just tired. It was a long day, yesterday."

"Oh, yes, yes. But it was fun. I had never seen the royal family so close before. They are such a beautiful and kind family."

I stopped listening there, so whether or not she continued is unknown. By me, at least.

The dream had to mean something, though, right? It's not just my imagination?

I don't know why this means so much to me, but I really need to find out.

I need to find a way to see her again.

Even I just look into her eyes, I need to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you liked it or not! <strong>

**It really means so much when I get feedback!**

**I promise the other characters will come soon, and the real plotline will come soon, too!**

**Please Review!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	4. Connnected

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I feel super bad, but I was so busy!**

**It really shouldn't ever take me this long again; at least, I'll try really really hard to make it not happen!**

**Also, thank you so so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**

**I don't own anything.**

**The Light Behind the Dark**

_Connected_

**Max**

The birds drifted by me, chirping a joyful melody. How come I can't be that free? Why can't I fly, away from all my troubles? Nothing but me and my song, carried through the wind.

Graceful as a falling feather. Light as the early sunshine.

Instead, I was trapped in this palace. Weighed down by the needs of my family, myself, and the people of my village. I was stuck, as if held by an anchor, to the same spot every day. Always the same thing. Always the same troubles.

I wanted something new, something different. I wanted to be me. Not my mother, or her grandmother. Not just 'the princess.' I wanted to be '_that _princess.' I wanted to be known for being me, not being her.

Anyway, I was in my garden, thinking. It was after breakfast, and my long, dirty blonde hair was draped across my shoulders, gently floating in the wind.

I was just wondering what it would be like to live in the village. To be a kid and to be able to get up in the early morn, and go outside with your friends to play. To not have a whole town depending on your decision, or what you feel like doing. To not have to wake up and immediately have something important to do.

I was never allowed to sleep in, or play with toys. I have never even had any friends. This has made me desperate.

If I could go in the village, I could meet real people, make friends. I could be happy, free. To run and jump and laugh and play.

I have made my decision. I'm going to ask mother and Father if I can visit the village this afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother? Father? I was wondering if I might ask you a question." I said as I wandered into my parents' common room - where they spent most of their time.

"Yes, dear! We're in here!" The familiar voice of mother called. I looked around and found both my parents sitting down, each of them writing something.

"Well, Mother, I was only wondering if...if...if I -"

"Please get on with it, Sweetheart. Your mother and I are very busy." Father interrupted.

"I was wondering if I might be allowed a walk in the village!" I blurted out, quite fast.

I looked around the room. This was not a good sign, they both looked completely shocked.

"Oh," Mother said, sharing a look with Father. "Well, Maximum, do you mind stepping into the corridor quickly while your father and I discuss this?" I knew that by 'discuss,' she meant 'argue with.'

"Of course, Mother." I said while doing exactly what she told me. As always.

As I stepped in the hallway, I could already hear their muffled argument.

"This is your fault, you know! She wants to go the village now because _you _let her have her celebration there, and now she thinks she can do whatever she would like!" Father accused.

"In no way is this a problem needing one to blame! It will be good for her, to go and meet people! She has nothing else to do. It will be healthy for her to see something different for a change!" Mother defended.

The argument kept like this for a few minutes, but in the end, Mother had won.

This was so very exciting! I was finally allowed, outside, by myself! I could hardly wait to go and dress in my (never before used) outside-gown!

While I was walking to my room, I spotted Angel in the corridor of my wing.

"What are you doing over here, Angel?" I asked, before I realized she was in tears.

"Mother and Father told me I wasn't allowed into the village with you, Max! I really want to go with you!" she said, shakily. Oh, no! I was an awful sister! I forgot to even ask about Angel!

"Oh, Angel! I'm so sorry, I'll remember to ask for you, too, next time. I promise! I'm really sorry! You know I love you, though, right?" I felt awful. I hope this would make up for it.

"Really, Max? You would? Thank you so much! And, of course I know you love me! I love you, too!" She said, suddenly happy. When she hugged me, I knew I was forgiven and everything was forgotten.

**Fang**

When I had finished all my morning responsibilities, I decided to take a walk.

"Goodbye, Mother. I will be back soon." I said while kissing her on the forehead.

I closed my old, wooden door behind me and set off. It was such a beautiful day. Just like the beautiful brown eyes belonging to the beautiful princess I couldn't keep from my head. I wonder what she was doing right now. Probably being pampered like she deserved, with no responsibilities. Free to do what she wanted to do.

I wish I could have been a prince. it would be so nice to not have to wake up and immediately start my chores.

As I was walking along, I saw a few birds in the sky.

They were white doves. Pure as the moon, dainty as the wind. Free as the mind. Beautiful as imagination.

Why can't life be like that? Why can't my life be like that?

"Good morning, Nicholas! How are you?" One of my fellow villagers called. She was a middle-aged woman. Very sweet. She was also the mother of one of my friends called Matthew. We had known each other for a while.

"I am wonderful, thank you so much for asking, Mrs. Black!" I replied to her question pleasantly, continuing walking.

The next thing I saw made my heart stop.

They were beautiful honey-chocolate eyes.

I had seen them once before. Just yesterday. They were very familiar.

And like a miracle, they connected with mine.

**Did you like it? Please tell me if you did! it really means so much when you do!**

**Even if you absolutely hated it, I want to know! Please!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	5. Conversations

**I hope you guys know that I am soo happy right now! You guys' reviews have been absolutely **

**amazing! I love you guys!**

**Thank you so, so much!**

**And, once again, I feel awful about the long wait! I'm wicked sorry about that, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Light Behind the Dark<strong>

_Conversations_

**Max**

When I saw those beautiful, dark, mysterious, eyes again, my breath caught and my heart stopped. I didn't know what to do.

Was I supposed to go and meet the villager with the eyes? He was a part of the town that would soon be mine.

Yes, I had to meet him. I needed to know what the strange connection I felt was.

But, what would I say? I would speak incoherently and awkwardly for sure if I simply waltzed up to him.

Would I smile and wave and see if he comes up and introduces himself? No that's silly. No one just walks up to a princess. Why was I born into this life? It's so hard sometimes!

Shall I just call to him? No. What would I call him? _Villager_? I feel that it would be rude to call him that. I would feel superior. I despise feeling superior. I want to be inferior. I know; it's odd. But it's what I want.

I suppose the only thing to do was risk my embarrassment and walk up to him.

I just needed to know who he was!

I nervously walked forward in the snowy roads towards him, taking my time. He noticed and looked at me as if confused. I do not understand.

What is there to be confused about?

"Hello! I am Maximum. What do you call yourself?" I said to him, much smoother than I thought I would, but still noticeably shaky.

"I am called Nicholas," he replied to me after a moment's hesitation. "I am very pleased to meet you, Princess. It is an honor."

"It is an honor to meet you, Nicholas. I have always wanted to acquaint myself with one of this lovely town. Ever since I was but a girl, you know." I said. It was surprising; it seemed so natural to talk to him. The words flowed from my mouth as if they had been waiting for years.

"And won't you please call me Max, I wouldn't want to be so formal with my first friend," I continued, smiling.

"As you wish, Max. But I will have you know it is strange for a princess to be so informal with her villagers. I feel very odd, just pronouncing your first name. But it is of great pleasure to be the friend of the princess. Let alone her first!" he said quietly, nervously.

"Well, Nicholas, will you feel better calling me Maximum? I only want my village to be happy. Even if it does mean doing everything in my power to act like somebody else," I mumbled the latter under my breath. "Well, I also would like to have some friends. Not merely acquaintances, so why don't you tell me about yourself, Nicholas. I would be fascinated to know who you were."

"Are you sure, Maximum? I am simply a peasant. There isn't anything a princess would care for about me."

"Oh, certainly not!" I exclaimed. "Everyone has an interesting story to tell! I would love to hear everything you have to say, and I would most definitely enjoy it!" I said, defiantly. I told him through my eyes that I was not fooling around.

"But …." he started. "Oh, all right." He sighed. "But I assure you, Princess, you will be bored to tears in a matter of moments." He still looked very nervous, as if, at any moment, I was going to start scolding him, or using my higher ranking against him.

I don't understand why it was so hard to believe that I wanted to know him and who he was?

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I couldn't believe that the princess was talking to me!

At this moment, I'm not entirely sure if I'm dreaming this or not, so I just went with it.

We started walking towards the town square, where there was a gazebo to be seated in.

"So, Nicholas, you probably know enough about me, so tell me, are you originally from this town, or was your family moved here while you were a boy?" She asked me while we were strolling into the square.

"I was born here, eighteen years ago." I responded plainly.

"Interesting. What are your parents' names?"

"Well, my mother's name is Scarlet Ericson, and my father's name is Jonathan Black, therefore making me Nicholas Black. But my father is away in the military and I don't know when I will next see him, also making me the head of the family."

"That's fascinating. How long has your father been gone?" She asked, and surprisingly enough, she was genuinely interested. It was strange, the way she talked. It was as if we had been acquainted for years already.

We dusted the snow off of the benches and sat down in the gazebo.

"Oh, he has been gone since the war was started fourteen years ago. I'm not even sure if he is alive. I heard the war was ending and our troops were being sent home, but he hasn't come yet. I doubt he will come back."

"Oh my goodness, Nicholas! I am so regretful! That is terrible! I will talk to my parents about their sending home everyone. We can find him, or what happened to him, I am promising you!" She said, sincerely.

"Don't worry yourself, Maximum. I was not very familiar with him. I am happy living with just my mother. We are not much, but we definitely have love and happiness. That's all that really matters anyway." I replied, confidently.

I felt like she truly cared, as if I wasn't merely charity work. She talked to me and looked at me like I was an actual person, and she was so understanding that I felt like I could tell her anything.

I know this is fast, but it was just an instant connection. You can't fence in things that just happen.

It's the fastest happenings of life that you remember the best. All of the most spontaneous events of my life are caught in my memory forever.

"No, Nicolas. We will do something about this. I loathe knowing that my family is the reason you are not familiar with your own father." She rejected.

"Maximum, I appreciate your efforts so much, but don't come off you path for me."

"Nicholas, if you despise the idea so much, don't comprehend it as being for you, comprehend it as being for all the other families similar to yours!"

"But Maximum, I don't want your parents suddenly wondering how you came up with that idea, and they probably don't want you to be so friendly with your royal subjects. It might be looked upon as improper." He said, very persistent.

"Nicholas," Max said sternly. "If you can trust me enough to tell me everything you recently said, you can trust that I won't give away our friendship. I trust you. There is no way I would not trust you, with everything you have spoken to me. And, I want you to trust me completely."

I didn't know what to say to that. This was quite fast, but maybe she felt the same way I did. Like we had known each other for ages.

She said she trusted me…..Did she really? Did I trust her for certain?

I think I did.

"Maximum? I do trust you, and it is such an honor for you to trust me. And I am also so honored that we can be friends, so thank you for being a real friend."

I hesitated.

"Can I give you something?" I said, reaching towards my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Pretty please tell me if you did! Or tell me if you hated it, just REVIEW!<strong>

**I honestly want to know! I really, really love getting feedback on my stories.**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


End file.
